kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xion4ever
My Name is of no Importance....Xemnas Quote Yersh just wanted i just wanted to be on your talkpage... catch ya laterNumber XXI 20:49, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Meet me on the IRC? we need to talk about school and stuffNumber XXI 02:00, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Im sorry.... well, just ping me when you wanna chat on the irc, and im pretty good at math... im in honors, ap, and ibNumber XXI 02:19, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Cheshire cat personality STEFFFFFF!!!!!!!!! YOUR ONLINE!Number XXI 15:31, 22 August 2009 (UTC) THATS NOT TRUE! im just having trouble editing my pageNumber XXI 15:41, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! ??? U avoiding me? lol Number XXI 00:12, 23 August 2009 (UTC) final fantasy Xion! Xion! Hey : : Oh Damn! i was at a barbeque....Number XXI 22:57, 23 August 2009 (UTC) CLICK THIS-FOR STEFF ONLY FLASH I'M A PART OF THE FLASH STAFF, CREATOR W/ MN!!!! PLEASE REMEMBER TO INCLUDE ME IN YOUR MESSAGES. Sorry, caps lock...- EternalNothingnessXIII 01:19, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah but...= Just saying hey I ok try to focus 2morrow, but don't be surprised if there's somthing new on your page ^_^ sweet dreams Number XXI 01:35, 25 August 2009 (UTC) HEY ^_^ geuss who? :'( damn..... okay... see if you can go on at school during lunch or somthing..... look st the moon... Number XXI 01:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Waiting for you on the irc...... Number XXI 00:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) sparky mode So sorry Im so sorry if you got in trouble..... I like you a lot, and i dont want anything bad to happen to you.... Number XXI 02:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Aww very adorable... *slowly backs away before someone turns on her*--I<3'slarxel 23:44, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hey whats up? i know its been a while since ive been on here, how are things? : : I got two things to say XION!!!! What The Chiz Do I Do Cuz I Am So Bored!!! IM SERIOUS!!! I ALWAYS GET BORED ALL THE TIME!!! UGH!!! oh and if u guys kno a Buster Swordsman...plz tell meh... -XionXIV oh uhhh he's a friend of mine...he said thats his username...its cuz he's a fan of cloud...im just putting this out there but...Y DOES EVRYONE THINK I SHOULD DATE HIM?!?! heh heh...just putting it out there... OuO Do u guys kno how to put ur playlist on ur page?-XionXIV Hey Could you try to get on today? Im having a really n=bad day....... Number XXI 14:07, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Steff........ My mom found out and............ goodbye steff.. im banned... Ill miss you alot but.... there isn't anything I can do.... -XXI Shout box Hi Hey Thanks Thank you for the welcome. Could I ask how to make one of them talkbox things with the sprite on the side, is there a page where it has everyone's so I know which sprite not to use? Thanks again --Gavin Hetherington 11:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC)